Bonfire
by masquradeXD
Summary: That's who Drew wanted. The true definition of tall, dark, and handsome. M for sex, and profanity. Drew/OC


**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus. For those who don't know who Kelvin is, read my 'Heroes of Olympus: House of Hades' story.  
**

Sweet, calm, night time in Camp Half Blood. Drew Tanaka sat in the Aphrodite Cabin, bored out of her mind. The Aphrodite Cabin was completely empty, as most of the campers had gone off to a party at the Sound, a party that the Apollo kids had organized, and all the Aphrodite Children, had been invited. Drew saw it as an orgy in disguise, which made her not wanna go. But she was starting to regret it. Drew had gone weeks without being satisfied. Which for an Aphrodite kid, was very, very rare. As she tried to take her mind off of it, while laying on her bed in the Aphrodite Cabin.

But noises coming from outside stopped her from getting any rest. It was those damn eight again. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, the new kid Kelvin, Frank, and Hazel. They had come back from their last quest, a week ago, and since then, they had been stuck together like peanut butter, and jelly. She looked outside her window, but was temporarily blinded by the bright orange fire, in the bonfire site. Piper sat on Jason's lap, which frankly disgusted Drew, as she couldn't imagine why someone would chose.. That, over her. On the other side, sat Percy and Annabeth making out, locking lips. And around the fire, where Kelvin, and Leo, doing some version of the dougie or jerk, like Drew really cared. What caught her attention, was that the African American kid, Kelvin, danced with his shirt off, and the bright orange fire, reflected off his strange sea blue eyes. Maybe it was a son of Poseidon thing.

Kelvin. That's who Drew wanted. The true definition of tall, dark, and handsome. That's exactly what Drew wanted. Thinking about her, made her shudder, as she looked out the window again. Seeing Frank and Hazel walking towards the others, as they came from the woods, both of them had smiles on her faces, and held hands. "I wonder why." Drew asked herself, sarcastically. It was obvious what they had done. Frank was still erect.

Drew had a grin on her face, and walked over to the door, opening it, instantly feeling the warmth of the bright orange bonfire filling up the front her body, and the cold of the wind, on the back of her body.

"Kelvin!" She called out, as the dark skinned boy stopped dancing with is friend, and turned towards Drew.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her.

"Could you help me with something? Please?" Drew asked, giving him a sultry smile.

Kelvin did a little jog towards her. Drew saw Piper shoot her a dirty look, 'What're you going to do with my friend?' was the type of look. Drew didn't really care.

"What do you need?" The boy asked, as he got in front of Drew.

"There's a box of my make up on the top of the closet I had Mitchell put there, can you get it for me?" She asked, biting the tip of her finger.

Kelvin smiled at her, "Sure." He said, as he walked in, and she closed the door. It seemed to her that Kelvin hadn't noticed.

He reached over to the closet, at the top shelf. As Drew bit her lover lip, looking at Kelvin's abs. He turned from the closet, with a little scarlet box. "This it?" He asked, but had no time to react, as Drew smacked the box out of his hands, and locked lips with him.

Soft, turned deadly, as she battled his tongue with hers. Kelvin took control, as he put his arms around her, waist, and pulled her closer. She was by far, shorter than him. He was at least six feet tall. As Drew was about to go to her knees, she let out as soft yelp as Kelvin picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Laying her flat out vertically.

Kelvin smiled. As he unbuttoned Drew's shorts, and pulled them down, along with her red thong. Drew saw it strange, as most guys never went down on her, or if they did, they wanted a blow job first.

"Shall I?" Kelvin smiled, at her.

"You shall." Drew smiled. As she felt Kelvin's warm tongue on her clit. She let out a moan, as the Kelvin tongue teased her pussy.

"Your like a tongue ninja in there." Drew, joked, as she quickly went back to moaning, and put her hand on Kelvin's curly hair, every time pleasure flowed through her body, she pulled Kelvin's curly hair.

That was suddenly interrupted by the door opening. There stood Piper, on the doorway.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at them.

"Crap." Kelvin said, propping his head out, as Drew quickly pulled up her shorts.

"I was just... Fuck it. I'm out. Goodnight." Kelvin said, running out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Did you charmspeak him?" Piper asked Drew.

Drew rolled her eyes, "No. I didn't have to. I'm hot, I don't have do that to get a guy."

Later on that night, Drew put on black lingerie, and snuck out of the Aphrodite Cabin, smiling. As she neared in the Poseidon Cabin, she looked around to see if anyone was there. She tip toed up the stairs of the Poseidon Cabin, and opened the door slowly. She looked around.

There he was, laying on his bed. Drew could tell he wasn't asleep, just trying to. There was no Percy, or Tyson. An evil grin crossed Drew's face. As she crawled up Kelvin's bed.

"What the-" Kelvin groaned, as he opened his eyes, to see Drew, slowly pulling down his jeans.

"Calm," Drew said, smiling at him. "I've come to pay you back."

Kelvin smiled, "Well, by all means, do it."

She pulled down his pants, as his penis was already erect. A good nine inches. "So it is true," Dre said, "Black guys do have pretty big dicks."

Kelvin chuckled, "Most of us anyways." He said.

Drew unhooked her bra, as she gently places his penis in between her boobs, stroking up and down. Kelvin let out a moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Drew teased.

"Very much so." Kelvin said. As Drew went up and down with her tits.

Drew placed her lips on the tip of Kelvin's penis, as she took him by mouth, Kelvin grabbed her hair, and pulled it out of her face, as her head went up and down.

"Damn!" Kelvin said, as he pulled her head down, and she deep throated him. Drew coughed as her head went up, even more horny than before.

Drew crawled up the bed, as she locked lips with him. "I want you." Kelvin whispered in her ear.

"And you'll get me." Drew said, "If you have a condom."

Kelvin smiled, "I knew it." He said, and the turned the table next to his bed. Drew opened the drawer under the table, where there was a pack of condoms.

"Where's Percy?" Drew asked, already being caught once that day, didn't feel like it again.

"He and Annabeth will be gone for a while." Kelvin told her.

"Seems like everyone is getting it in tonight." Drew said, as she put the condom on Kelvin.

Kelvin pulled her closer. "Just to let you know, you might be cumming first." He told her.

"Honey, please." Drew said, biting her lip. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

"And I'm black." Kelvin responded.

"You wanna bet you'll cum first?" Drew said.

"Sure, I'll bet anything." Kelvin responded.

"Alright, if you win, during the school year, I can convince one of my friends, to have threesome with you." Drew responded.

"And if you win?" Kelvin asked.

"Your my bitch boy until the end of the summer." Drew told him.

"Deal." Kelvin responded, smiling. Either way, this was really a win-win situation for both Kelvin and drew. If Kelvin won, he'd get a threesome. If he lost, he'd be the slave of one of the hottest girls at camp. If Drew won, she'd get a slave, but if she lost, she'd still get to do him again.

Drew smiled, as she got on top of Kelvin. His hands on her ass, guiding her up and down. Drew had one eye closed, wincing from pain at first, but then going along for the ride.

"Oh, YES!" Drew said, as she went up and down on the boy. Kelvin smacked Drew's ass, which had turned her on, as she went faster. Trying to get him to cum. But he wouldn't budge. "That feels so good." Drew whispered in his ears.

"Oh, God- Drew. I'm so close- oh." Kelvin said. Drew smiled, that had been easy. But then a smile crossed Kelvin's face.

"You fell for it." Kelvin said, smiling.

Drew then realized that Kelvin had tricked her. "You prick." She said, as she kept going. He got up, and spread Drew out, as he started thrusting as fast as he could. "I'm gonna win." He whispered to her, as he put his arms under Drew's knees, and lifted her up, hands on her ass.

Drew was usually used to her being the dominant one, because most of the guys she fucked where posers, who with their friends would says 'Dude, I'd fuck her so hard.' But when she gave them the real thing, they where complete pussies.

He stood up, and lifted her in the air, as he went into her like a hammer. Drew tried her hardest to keep it in, just like she knew that Kelvin would be like that too, from his facial expressions.

"Had enough yet?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm just getting started." Kelvin smiled, as he placed her over the bed, and rammed in. Drew let out multiple groans, "Oh, fuck yes! Just like that." She told him.

"You like _that_, don't you?" He told her, mimicking what she had said earlier, during the titfuck.

"Funny." Drew said, as she wrapped her arms around Kelvin's neck, and pulled him in closer, as his warm hands, went up her body, to her boobs, grabbing them.

"Tits or ass?" Drew asked him.

"I'm more of an ass guy." Kelvin told her. "But I like tits."

"Lucky for you, I have both." Drew told him, as Kelvin pulled her back up, and too a chair from the room. And sat on it. Drew smiled and rode him. Drew really couldn't take it any longer. She got off, and turned around.

"You like my ass, don't you?" Drew asked.

"Shut up, and come on." Kelvin laughed, as he put his hands on her hips, and brought her up and down. Drew moaned, she couldn't go, as a giant pleasure took over her body, and even gave her goose bumps, "OH MY GODS!" She yelled, as they slowly stopped.

"Fuck!" Kelvin yelled, as Drew felt all the warm cum behind the condom. "I was wondering when you where gonna cum." Kelvin said, smiling.

Drew looked at him, "Whatever, I admit defeat." She said, as she sighed, really, she hadn't lost anything.

"Well, that was fun, we should do it again." He said, getting up, and taking off the condom, chucking it out the window.

"That's disgusting." Drew told him. Drew walked over towards the door, and then stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

"What?" Kelvin asked.

"I want a rematch." Drew said, walking back towards Kelvin's bed. He laughed. They both could tell, this was going to be a really long night.


End file.
